deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Beer
'Beer ' is food in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. Chuck can drink one to recover two health. Attacks Beer can be used as a throwing weapon (that kills, but breaks when thrown) and can be combined with a construction hat to make the Beer Hat. Locations Case Zero # (15) # (1) (Theater) # (7) Dead Rising 2 # Americana Casino Main Floor # Americana Casino - Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack (A101) # Americana Casino - Shots & Awe (A102) # Atlantica Casino Magic Stage # Atlantica Casino Main Floor # Atlantica Casino Poker Room # Atlantica Casino - Sipparellos (T101) # Food Court - Wild West Grill House (F101) # Fortune City Hotel Rooftop # Platinum Strip South Upper Platforms # Royal Flush Plaza - Eternal Timepieces (R206) # Silver Strip Main Area # Silver Strip Royal Flush Plaza Rooftop # Silver Strip - Luaii Wauwii (N105) # Silver Strip - Pub O' Gold (N107) # Silver Strip - Shamrock Casino (N106) # Silver Strip Juggz Bar & Grill Kiosk # Slot Ranch Casino Bar Area # Slot Ranch Casino Main Floor # Slot Ranch Casino Stage Area # South Plaza Main Floor # South Plaza - Maintenance Room 25 # Underground Main Tunnel # Underground - Maintenance Room 34 # Underground - Warehouse A # Underground - Warehouse E # Yucatan Casino Cashier and Vault Area # Yucatan Casino Main Entry Area # Yucatan Casino Main Floor # Yucatan Casino Restroom Area # Yucatan Casino - Baron Von Brathaus (Y101) # Yucatan Casino VIP Room # Underground - Maintenance Room 31 Off the Record # Uranus Zone # Uranus Zone - Jump Space 7 # Uranus Zone - Space Recipes |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | Or | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- |} Trivia *This item is destroyed when thrown.In items.txt, this item has the line DestroyOnThrownImpact = "true". see Mod:List of items. * The name of the beer is "Zombeer". It has 4.5% alcohol content. * Consuming too much beer (more than two in a row) will render Chuck sick, causing him to puke repeatably for a short period of time. *If Chuck is attacked or knocked down during the vomiting animation, he will start the animation once he gets up. This can result in Chuck getting pummeled, especially if he is being attacked by a psychopath that uses quick knockdown attacks. Gallery Dead rising Beer 6.png File:Dead rising beer through sniper rifle.png File:Dead rising throwing up.png|see vomit File:Dead rising throwing up (2).png File:Dead_rising_2_case_0_spoiled_hot_dog_puking.png File:Beer.jpg| References Category:Dead Rising 2 Food Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Food Category:Weapons destroyed when thrown